Shattered
by Myialynn11
Summary: The lacrosse team went on a road trip to a meeting and Lena, Alison and Lydia came with. Love, sadness, being scared. Stiles and Scot express their friendship, Isaac's Relationship. Crazy things start to happen. People are going crazy. People share emotions.What's going to happen? Someone is going to die but who is it?


_**Hey guys. I wanted to write a fanfic about teen wolf. so its just going to be a long 1 chapter story unless you want me to continue with this and add to it put more twists just tell me :). And Lena is this character i made up, she's pretty much me. if you want me to do more episodes of teen wolf, or TVD like this you can tell me an episode :) okay well i hope you like this story.**_

* * *

L/POV

We have been on this stupid bus for like three hours! I'm getting so car sick, but I have Isaac to sit next to. I leaned my head on his shoulder and tried to go asleep. He put his hand next to mine and held it.

"I love you.", He whispered into my ear.

"I love you to", I said with a breathy voice.

"Get a room.", Stiles said really cockily.

"Actually you guys are going to get a room. at a motel but keep you dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!", Coach said.

Me and Isaac look at each other and laugh. We all get up and walk outside.

"This hotel looks really creepy." Stiles said.

"Yeah. I don't know about this place.", Lydia said.

"It will be fine, it's only one night.", Alison said kinda unsure.

"So, the girls are staying in one room, and the guys can choose who they sleep with.", Coach said as people started laughing.

"What! Did I say something?", Coach said.

Me, Lydia, and Alison walked to our room. Alison wanted to take a shower so she got in and Lydia went to go get towels that didn't smell like cigars. When she came back she told me about a number, and how the creepy old lady told her it was how many people have committed suicide here. I started to worry about this place more, so I went to go see Isaac. When i walked in he was sitting on the bed trying to get service on his phone.

"What are you doing?", I said obnoxiously.

"I was trying to get a signal to text you to come over here." He smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Yup" he said as he walked up to me and gave me a kiss.

His lips were so warm and soft. I always felt like nothing was wrong with me when I kissed him like there were no problems in life, like I would feel like I'm not a werewolf anymore. We laid down on the bed and fell asleep. When I woke up an hour later I saw Isaac pressing buttons on the remote to the TV but there was only static on the TV.

"Isaac?" I said kinda worried. He ignored me.

"Isaac stop!", I felt like he couldn't hear me. I got up and stopped him, then he started kissing me way to fiercely and rough. I pulled myself off of him and said "Isaac! What the hell, we're in a creepy motel and your acting really weird."

"I just want to love you Lena." he said as he came closer to me.

I backed up. "Well your not doing a very good job at it right now." I said, then I stormed out of the room.

* * *

NARRATOR

* * *

As Lena stormed out the door she started feeling really weird. She tripped and when she got up it was like she was a different person. She started crying and then she started hearing things from the car crash. She heard all the water start to get into the car and he parent yelling and then hearing her mom die. She heard when her dad told her everything was going to be okay and that she will be fine as he's slowly dieing.  
She started to cry really loudly and waled up to a balcony. Stiles heard her as he was helping Ethan after he tried to cut his arm off. Stiles ran out of the motel room and saw Lilly standing on the balcony railing.

"Stiles, go away, I don't you to see this."

"No, your not going to do this. You don't have any reason to do this. I've known you since I was born okay? I don't think I can loose you, your like my best friend and we all need you."

"No you don't. If I hadn't had my parents pick me up, they wouldn't be dead. It's all my fault.",Lena said as tears are running down her face.

"Lena just come down from there and lets talk about this alright?"

"Stiles, I can't."

She started to move and it looked like she was about to jump.

Alison walked out.

"Lena!", she said as tears started to come down her and Lydia s face.

"I'm sorry." Lena said and looked back to the sky and then looked over at the buses and saw Scot with a flare and he was standing in gasoline.

She got down still crying. Stiles ran and hugged her.

"Scot."

"What?", Stiles said

"Scot, he has a flare and hes standing in"

" is he standing in Lena?" he said fiercely

"Gasoline."

They all started to run towards the bus.

"Every time i try to fight back, it just keeps getting worse. People keep getting hurt. People are getting killed.", Scot said

"Scot listen to me okay? This isn't you, alright? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this.",Stiles said trying convince him to stop.

"What if this is me. What if doing this is the best thing I can do for everyone else? It all started that night. The night I got bitten. Remember the way it was before that? You and me? We were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse.. We weren't important. We were no I should just be no one again. No one at all."

"Scot, just listen to me okay? You're not no one. You're someone, Scot, you're my best friend, okay, and I need you. Scot, your my brother... Alright, so if were going to do this then I think you're just gonna have to take me with you."

Stiles grabbed the flare from his hand and threw it towards the bus. Stiles and Scot hugged and then Lydia noticed something, she ran towards them and pushed them onto the floor and a huge fire bursts out. Lydia saw something. Something with eyes.

* * *

L/POV

* * *

After the fire i went to go check on Isaac and Boyd. Stiles came with me and Alison stayed with Scot. I walked in the room and didn't see Isaac. I walked into the restroom and saw Boyd trying to drown himself.

"Boyd! Stiles come here!", I said as I pulled off what was holding Boyd down. Boyd slowly came to consciousness and realized what was happening. I asked him where Isaac was and he had no idea. I walked out onto the balcony and saw Isaac on the railing. Tears immediately came streaming down my face and it hurt to see him even just standing there. I don't think I could live if he were to die. I would break.

"Isaac" i said painfully

"I love you, Lena", he said as though it would be his last words.

"Don't say that. You are not going to do this! If you do this I don't know if I can live with myself Isaac"

"You will be fine. You always are. Your going to find a soul mate and marry him and then have kids. Your life will be perfect."

"No Isaac! I want my soul mate to be you! I love you! Your perfect. I don't want to loose you. Your the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

Stiles walked in, he put his hands on my arms and pulled me out of the way. I don't know if I can get him down, but I'm not going to give up.

"Isaac.." I said "I'll never love anyone else."

"Me either but I'm tired of standing here, goodbye Lena.."

"Wait! It won't kill you.. It's only one floor, you'd heal. There's no use."

"Not if my head goes first.. Love you."

Isaac dived into the ground but Stiles grabbed his arm before he jumped. He dragged Stiles with him as he fell...

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, it hurt.

Scot,Alison, and Lydia rushed through the door.

"Where's Stiles?" Lydia said

"And Isaac?" Scot said

I didn't reply. I fell to the floor and cried hysterically. Scot came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and cried with me. Alison sat on the floor with a confused look and then she started to cry. Lydia instantly started to cry. I didn't want to move or talk. My heart is. I can't feel my body. I can barely hear anyone. I just lost the man i loved and the guy that took me in when I lost my parents. How can I live with his dad anymore. He's already lost his wife,now his son. I've lost everyone. I'm alone.I don't have anyone.


End file.
